


Bath Day

by LadyMakoto5



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMakoto5/pseuds/LadyMakoto5
Summary: Mamoru makes an incorrect assumption.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bath Day

Mamoru sighed as he clocked out. He was grateful he didn't have to work overtime. On the way home, he decided he would cook dinner and make the evening romantic. He knew Usagi would love anything he did, but he wanted to do something special. They hadn't been married long, just a few months, but they didn't get a honeymoon. Youma attacked seemingly non-stop. Now there was a lull in attacks and he wanted to make it up to Usagi.

Arriving home, he unlocked the door and was greeted with silence. "Usagi?" Walking through the home, he began to worry. Usagi was always doing something. Sometimes she would greet him, but there was always some kind of noise. Today, there wasn't any sound at all. What if there had been an attack? What if it wasn't a youma, but just a regular human bad guy. Mamoru pulled out his phone to call her. Maybe she went somewhere. Yes, that was it. He didn't think to check for a note. Deciding to wash up first, he put his phone away as he went into their bedroom and that's when he heard the shower running.

Entering the bathroom, he smirked as he listened to her moans through the shower door. He knew what she was doing. "Usako, do you need some help?" He stripped his shirt as she replied "Mmm, ah, yeah, that… ahhh, will be great… Mmm" Mamoru removed his belt and pants. Dinner can wait. Stripping completely, he opened the shower door expecting to see his princess climaxing. She sounded so close.

Instead, his vision was filled with a very angry ball of fur, flinging itself at him with claws out. He fell backwards as the cat used his chest to launch itself toward the exit. He managed to reach behind him and grab the counter, breaking his fall as Usagi chased Luna into the bedroom. Sighing, he quickly dressed and helped her catch the cat. Once the cat was dry, Usagi said "Thanks for helping. I'm sorry you fell. Are you okay?" Mamoru nodded "I was able to grab the counter. I'm fine." She nodded then looked at his clothes in confusion "Wow, you're not wet." He looked at his clothes knowing exactly why they weren't wet. "Yeah, There was very little water on me. I guess it dried when we dried her." He looked at Luna. The cat was licking its paws acting as if nothing happened. Mamoru couldn't believe he had forgotten about today being Bath Day. That is one mistake he won't make again.


End file.
